The Whole Story
by RandomFan16
Summary: I wish this all of this didn't happen.


**OK this is my idea of what happen in the Five Nights at Freddy's games I wrote for my creative writing class. Of course with the release of FNAF 3 this theory is disproved but I thought why not just post it instead of deleting it. I do not own the Five Nights at Freddy's games. That honor belongs to Scott Cawthon and here's to Five Nights at Freddy's 4**

The Whole Story

I've been around for a while and seen some things that I never thought I would see or do things that I never thought I'd do. If I could control time I would go back and change, so none of us would never be in this mess. But I can't, even with the power I have, I can't change what has already been done. All I can do is sit slumped over in a heap and watch. I quit trying to move long ago, mostly because I'm consumed by guilt for what happened and because I just can't. I couldn't move even if I wanted to because of the Puppet. He hid my endoskeleton somewhere in the restaurant. Do I blame him no, in fact i'm surprised he hasn't flat out destroyed me for what happen so long ago.

I was a mascot for a popular restaurant called Fred Bear's Family Diner. I remember the place well. It was very small with the sitting area taking up most of the diner. There was a door and windows on the north side. It may have not been much, but it was home. I was the only one of my kind there. My job was to take cake to the kids inside the diner. One day while I was doing my job, I notice a small child crying outside of the diner. I wanted to let him in and have him join in on the fun but I couldn't. My programming wouldn't let me help the child. I was only programmed to serve the children already inside the restaurant. So I couldn't let him in. Besides the owner would probably have me shut down if I let a child with no money inside.

That was my first mistake. I should have just let the child in and everything would be alright because what happen next would haunt me for the rest of my years. A purple car drove up to the side of the restaurant and a man wearing purple clothing came out of the car. He grabbed the sad child and strangled him until he was dead. I began to glitch, slowing my movement as I witness this horrific event. All of the children in the restaurant were crying about not getting any cake but all I could care about was the sad child. There cries then started to echo and the world started spinning. The purple man got back in his car and drove off, leaving the sad child there, face down in the dirt, dead as I dropped on to the floor.

A few weeks after that horrific event the restaurant was shut down and I never truly worked right after that event. I would barely move a limb let alone walk. Besides I'm too consumed with guilt to walk because If I had only went against my programming, the sad child would have been alive, but I guess he's in a better place.

The owner eventually sold the whole place and everything in it including me to a company who wanted to reopen the restaurant. I couldn't believe they had the nerve to do so after the incident with the sad child. They couldn't use me because they thought that would tie them to what had happen. So they created a new mascot called Freddy Fazbear, which was basically a brown version of me. They also changed the restaurant's name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was much bigger than the diner and there were also more animatronics. Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, and Foxy the pirate fox. They're, ok but not as good like I was in my prime.

I now mostly spend my time thinking about what happened with the sad child and what would have happened if I just let him inside and I would eventually fall asleep dreaming what would happened. I dream of me going to let the child inside the diner but when I let him in the purple man would then grab the child by the arm and tried to bring him back outside I would then grab the child by his other arm and try to pull him into the diner. Eventually I lose my grip and the child Is pulled outside. I immediately rush outside and would hear a car driving away and the child face down in the dirt. I picked him up and found he was wearing a white mask with rosy cheeks, black eyes, and tear tracks. I attempted to remove the mask but than white speaks appear in his black eyes and I hear music. I never find out what happens after that because I always wake up. How I wish I could of just showed some backbone and let the child in. But no matter how much I wish I know I can never change it.

A few years after Freddy's opened up, someone used me as a suit to lure a few children to the back room and killed them. I was asleep when the actual murders happen but I woke up in time to see the killer's face. I mentally gasped. It was the same purple man who killed the sad child and he used me as his accomplice!

He left the room, leaving my head on the table over looking the bodies of the children. I wished the company just scraped me, then none of this would have happen. But I knew this event would get the company shut down for good.

After the killer left, a strange being appeared in thin air and I started to hear music. It was black with white stripes on its wrists and ankles. It began to place character heads on the children. Once it finished placing the head on the children there was a flash of light and the actual animatronics appeared in their places. The being turned to face me and I instantly realized that this was the sad child I left outside all those years ago. I knew this because of the tear tracks running down its black eyes.

"I'm sorry," I managed to get out. He didn't react in any way. Instead he reassembled my body and just left with the other

anamontronics. I don't know why he put me back together. It was my fault that he was dead! Maybe he wanted to watch me suffer with the guilt about having the children killed. Or maybe he thinks I'm dangerous. That could be the case and explains why he didn't put my endoskeleton in. But I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

The place got shut down again, but not because of the murders, but because of the smell that came off of the animatronics. I'm kind of upset that the place got shut down, because of that, but it got shut down at least.

Imagine my surprise when the place got reopened again. The nerve! Can't they just let this company die! Although they are taking caution this time. They made newer kid-friendly versions of the old animatronics complete with facial recognition software linked to a criminal database. A little over the top, but I'm not complaining.

The place was popular and there was enough employees to keep the place running during the day, but there wasn't any guards to watch the place at night. No one wanted to because the new kid-friendly animatronics along with the ones from before would mistake them for a criminal or an endoskeleton with no costume on and would proceed to stuff them into a Freddy Fazbear suit. It wouldn't be so bad, its just there are a lot of cross beams and wires, so being stuffed into one would be very unpleasant.

But there was one person that bravely took the job. I think his name was Fitzgerald. He was a soul like no other. He watched the place for the whole week and fended off all of the animatronics including The Puppet as they like to call him. I'll admit I was worried about him so much so that I went to check on him a few times, but other than being a little scared, he was doing a great job. During his week the place was under investigation again because of new evidence appeared regarding the murders surface. This got the place shut down after Fitzgerald's last night shift. But there was still one more event, a child's birthday and Fitzgerald would be working the day shift for that. But It only ended in travesty when the new version of Foxy labeled as the Mangel bit him in the frontal lobe. Now I understand why it did it. The kids were taking it apart and putting it back together everyday, so it wouldn't be long before it snapped.

The place got shut down after that and Fitzgerald would survive but, I dont know how he would live without his frontal lobe. Anyway the line of new animatronics along with The Puppet got scrapped because of that. But I know The Puppet is still here watching me and the restaurant because I see posters on the wall changing to faces with tear tracks. This tells me he's still in the building watching and reminding me what happen by leaving messages 'Its me' on the walls at night.

This company doesn't know when to quit. The restaurant got reopened again a few years after the other place got shut down. The old animatronics were used in this newer smaller place. The new security guard Mike Schmidt was much like Fitzgerald, but he wasn't as frighted of the animatronics, probably because there were only four this time instead of ten.

At Schmidt's fourth night before his shift. I heard all of the animatronics attack the office at once. Foxy and Bonnie were on the left side banging at the door and Chica and Freddy were doing the same on the right. I entered the office and saw a face I never thought I see again.

The purple man. The one responsible for all of us being here was here in the office in the middle of recording a message. He noticed I was in the office and simply said. "You" "YES, IT'S ME"! I deactivated the doors and well let's just say we let him pick his suit.


End file.
